


Sun.

by miyarintarou



Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22346740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyarintarou/pseuds/miyarintarou
Summary: They like to lay on that ridiculously big field of flowers. Hoshiumi likes to watch the clouds pass just like time, and Hirugami likes to think time passes slowly when he looks at the sun.At his own sun.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Series: Dreams, Nightmares and Fears [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610302
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me for not updating any other of my works BUT this had to be done. This time is a HiruHoshi fluffy one shot, hope you like it!

_It was like looking into the sun._

At least that was what Sachirou liked to think everytime his eyes met Kourai's. The skin of his neck felt the grass slipping through it as he moved his head towards his teammate, who was laying besides him with his eyes closed.

'Is there something on my face?'

Hirugami's spine shivered when a little smile appeared on Hoshiumi's face, but ended up smiling with him. His head moved back to where it was before, and his eyes found the orange clouds that moved slowly towards an unknown place. The cicades hiding on the trees were singing along with his heartbeat, that started to get irregular in the moment the answer of his teammate's question exploded in his mind.

'Your eyes...'

'My eyes are closed'

'I want to see them'

And Hoshiumi opened one of his eyes, moving his head towards Sachirou, who didn't want to see them. Kourai raised an eyebrow, and then opened his other eye, finally seeing his teammate's face completely. Hirugami's soft hair was pulled back and falled into the grass, some of his brown strands mixing with the little blue flowers from the field they were laying on. A little smile was on his lips, and a calm sensation jumped from Hirugami's quiet body to Hoshiumi's, who raised an eyebrow again, even more confused than before.

'So? I have my eyes opened?'

'They're like the sun, yes'

'Huh?'

And Kourai sat without leaving his eyes from Sachirou's calm face and strange smile. He breathed in, and waited patiently for the taller boy to open his eyes and explain why he said that. Hirugami's smile grew bigger as he opened his eyes, and lifted his body towards Hoshiumi's face, who froze on his place when his teammate reached his lips.

**_It was a soft kiss._ **

' _The sun is now red_ '

Hoshiumi's face turned completely red in a matter of seconds, lying down again into the grass and turning his back towards Sachirou, who only limited himself to smile and went back to his place from before, only this time he turned towards Hoshiumi, placing his face in his back and curling up both of his arms around Kourai's waist.

' _I want to see the sun again_ '

And Hirugami felt Hoshiumi's heart beat faster and faster with every second he stayed like that. Somehow his spine was shivering nervously, and Sachirou couldn't help but think that his tiny teammate was being completely adorable. Probably more than ever.

'Come on, let me see the sun'

'S-stupid! We're already in the night'

'That's why I want to see the sun! Darkness is scary...'

'What are you talking about? That makes you sound like a little kid'

And they went silent. Hoshiumi stopped his shivers, and for a moment he was able to hear everything the other was doing, from his heartbeat to his breathing. Sachirou's arms hugged Hoshiumi's waist a little harder, and that's when he felt his back getting wet.

'Are you crying?'

'I'm sorry... just a little...'

And Kourai froze in his place for the second time that afternoon. Hirugami's tears kept flowing out into Hoshiumi's jacket, until the sun disappeared, leaving the dark to do its own during the night.

'Is just that you... you didn't reject me... I couldn't sleep because of this. I wanted to kiss you so bad but I was scared and now—'

'What are you talking about?'

And Hoshiumi turned back towards Hirugami, who opened his mouth to say something just to find Kourai's soft, shivering lips giving him a really rough kiss. His eyes opened to a really nervous Hoshiumi, who turned back as soon as he ended the kiss, leaving Hirugami in complete shock.

'I... I wanted to do that... too'

There was nothing more they could say. Hirugami's smile appeared again in his lips as he hugged Hoshiumi again, only this time he made the wing spiker turn to him, kissing him again as soon as his eyes met. It was a desperate kiss, but both of them knew they needed it.

**_They needed it as much as they needed air to survive._ **

'Mhm... Sachirou... please, let me... breathe'

Hirugami's eyes opened again just to find himself on Kourai's little body, and his hands were besides his head. Hoshiumi's hand were trying to push Hirugami's chest with not all of their strength, probably because Sachirou's kiss was making his mind go dizzy.

_Everything about Sachirou made Hoshiumi go dizzy._

' ** _I want to see my sun_** '

_And then Hoshiumi opened his eyes._


End file.
